


Don't Cha

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Lex, don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like Clark?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lana Lang/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't Cha

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: Two million thanks to my fabulous betas bop_radar and Chimosa. Any blame for crackheaded song choice must also go to Chimosa, as she provided the mp3 that started this madness. All I have to say about this vid is that I tried to make it funny. I hope I succeeded!

  
**Vid banner by clexzone**

**Title:** Don't Cha  
**Artist:** Pussycat Dolls  
**Characters:** Clark/Lex, Lex/Lana  
**Summary:** Lex, don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like Clark? 

[Don't cha, 22MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/i9lrcpg1e3.wmv) Click to download. 

[Don't Cha **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MywDsdhLg44)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/157466.html).


End file.
